1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to warning systems, and in particular to a vehicle warning and help apparatus and method.
2. Background of the Invention
During the past century, motorized vehicles have become the standard in transportation. The most common form of motorized vehicle is the wheeled land vehicle, typically driven by an internal combustion engine. Examples include the automobile, bus, truck, train and motorcycle. The many millions of existent land vehicles get into accidents with statistical regularity, and also encounter hazards along the way. These hazards may include disabled vehicles, poor visibility, elevated drawbridges, emergency vehicles such as ambulances, fire engines and police cruisers travelling at high speeds, and road hazards such as washed-out roads and landslides.
In addition, a statistically predictable number of motorists find themselves in need of aid where their vehicles have been involved in an accident or some other emergency has occurred. Under these circumstances, the motorist may be injured, and it is necessary to summon help quickly. In light of these developments, it has become desirable to provide a vehicle warning and help apparatus and method which is capable not only of warning oncoming motorists of hazards ahead but which is also capable of sending out messages requesting help.